Not Falling For You Again
by Chippity'Dips
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the forest and Bella gets bitten by Victoria. She now finds herself with 6 other vampires and maybe she'll meet a new one along the way. Looks like she's happy, but what would happen if Edward were to come back? BxE everyone!
1. Not Falling for you again

" ALEX, DRAKE, MANDY, BRAD, ANDY, RICKI

" ALEX, DRAKE, MANDY, BRAD, ANDY, RICKI!! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW! OR I'LL COME UP THERE MYSELF" I yelled. In 5 seconds they were all down. "C'mon Bella we have all eternity to go to school! Why do we have to go now!" Alex asked in a pleading voice. " Well because I can't handle all of you at the same time." I said frustrated. "Now come on we are going to be late." Everyone rode with Andy except me. Now let me explain. Edward left 20 years ago. Alex and everyone else found me bitten by Victoria and took me into their coven. I can transform back into a human and steal (or _borrow_) other people's powers. Alex has wings (freaky huh). Drake has the ability to read minds by reading their aura (very weird, he had some sort of sixth sense in his human years). Mandy controls how people feel, sort of like jasper. Andy has incredible strength and a horrible temper, but when you get to know him he really is a great guy. Ricki can control elements , wind, water, air, fire etc. Alex and Drake are mates (yes Alex is a girl). Alex loves and I mean loves shopping. Drake is more of a gamer than vampire in a way.

Mandy and Brad are Mates. Mandy can be the one person you can always depend on, but she can also have a temper, almost as bad as Andy's. Brad loves break dancing. He has taught us all how to dance. Andy and Ricki are the last couple. Andy is always very protective about Ricki. He loves sports and is kind of like Emmett (only stronger. Yeah I said **stronger**) Ricki is really tomboyish and is into skateboarding. I am still your average Jane Doe. Only I can transform my look and be someone completely different. I got that power from a vampire named Janice that we met a few years back. I was still riding on my bike to school at about 300 mph right now. The thrum beneath me was so comforting. When I arrived in the parking lot I saw only one car and it was just an old SUV. Then Andy's Ferrari came in. Everyone came out in a very panicky manner. Then Mandy came running toward me saying something I only could barely comprehend. "Bellwhateveryoudostayinvampireform.changeyourappearancedowhateveryoucantohideyouridentity!!"She said so fast it was almost a blur to me. " Wait Why?" I asked so confused I was desperate for answers. " Alex was flying around this morning and she saw another coven. They looked exactly like the ones that left you!". When she finished I was literally frozen. I immediately started morphing into someone else. I changed my hair into a light caramel color and gave myself icy blue eyes. Now I was Jackie Page.

I forgot to mention our coven is actually the extremely popular dance group the Pages. As I said Brad taught us how to dance at least a hundred years worth of dance. I looked at everyone they seemed satisfied. We walked into the office and was greeted by an aging red haired women. I heard a gasp that came from her that was supposed to be silent. "Oh my gosh! You're the pages! I loved your new dance!" she squealed. _Oh my god they're all so gorgeous. Especially the red head!_ I read. I didn't listen to it anymore or else it would have gotten graphic. _HAHA red heads like redheads!_ Drake thought. "Excuse me but if you are done we are the new students here. We would like our papers please." I said in my irritated voice. She suddenly straightened up and said "Uhh… Okay." Then she started fumbling around her desk looking for our schedules. I looked around for awhile and saw what the school's name was. _Dumbell High School!!_ I laughed hysterically in my mind. Drake read my Aura and was laughing to now. "Hey what's so funny!?" Ricki said in a voice so low only vampires could hear. "I'll tell you later." I said my voice marred a bit by the tiny giggles. "Ahhh!! Here it is!" and she came back from the depths of her desk. "Thank you" I replied quickly and grabbed the schedules. We were all walking down the hall comparing schedules. When an unexpected Vampire walked toward us it was...ROSALIE!!


	2. Get Back to you in a week

An/- Hiyas PEOPLE

**An/- Hiyas PEOPLE!! Thx 4 reading !! U decide if u want shorter chapters updated every day or really long chapters updated only 4 times a week!! Go 2 my profile AND VOTE NOW!!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are Blue I don't own Twilight so You can't sue!**

When I saw the familiar blonde I just ran away. My mind wasn't in control anymore. I darted past trees and roads just trying to go as far as I could go. I stopped at a vacant beach near the Olympic Peninsula. The waves were beating violently against the jagged rocks at the bottom. Suddenly I heard something. There were some rustling in the bushes. It was a wolf, and a big one at that!! It looked sort like a pup compared to the ones that came out after it. _Bella?_ I heard all of them think at the same time. One came out into the sunlight from under the protective shadow of the tree. _JACOB!! _I thought as the enormous red wolf descended from the shadows. I ran over and hugged him. I heard a rumbling chuckle from him. _Bella you haven't changed, but you've been changed. _I replied him very extremely fast _Of course! So who's the pup? _He just grinned widely revealing rows and rows of razor like teeth. _You'll like this story! You remember your friend Angela! _I just nodded 'What did Angela have to do with this?'_ Yeah, I saw her on the beach one day crying her eyes out ,and she told me that a guy named Ben was cheating on her. _I gasped shocked at the fact that a guy like Ben had the nerve to cheat on someone like Angela. _Yeah, I know can't believe it either._

_We talked for awhile, but then I realized I had imprinted on her. I told her about everything vampires, werewolves, imprinting, the Cullens, etc. And now we're married. _His head turned to the small yellow hound running around after what seemed to be Paul's tail. I giggled a little at that. Jake smiled a little too. _That's our kid adorable eh? His name is Brandon. _Just then my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked "BELLA!" It was Mandy, and she sounded a bit relieved. "Are you going to be back any time soon?" she asked very calmly now. "I'm gonna be spending a week with a few friends." I said "Okay just wanted to know, and the Cullens are coming over two weeks from now." She said obviously angry at them. " What did Rosalie want?" I asked still confused about the almost encounter with our blonde. " Well, looks like the Cullens are also fans of the Pages. She just wanted an autograph." She snorted at the end. "Well I've got to go now bye!" and I hung up. "Hey can I stay at you and Angela's place for a week?" I asked and I could already tell what his answer was going to be. He nodded his head violently obviously a yes.

When I got to their house the first thing I got was a hug from my best friend. "Oh my gosh! It's really you Bella!" she said happily in a sing-song voice. She led me into the house. I saw a black haired boy in their kitchen who could at least pass for a 16 year-old. " Brandon this is a very close friend of the family!" She said to him. He turned around, and revealed his fair skin (probably from Angela's side). "Hi I'm Brandon!" he said.


	3. Put Back Together

I smiled at him. The week proceeded normally. If you didn't know us you would have thought that we were all related. Then came Friday. Brandon went out to get groceries he didn't come back yet. I went out to look for him. I found him easily, but he was in the hospital. I got Angela and Jacob to the hospital as fast as I could. The nurse had explained to us that he was caught off guard by some of the kids in his school that didn't really like him. He got a few gun shots and very bad cuts. The nurse said he was going to die. Even if he healed extremely fast it would do nothing because the kids that attacked him poisoned him. Jacob was sure even the werewolf genes were no use because he was so young. "There's only one thing to do now" and then he turned to me "Bella you'll have to change him if we want him to survive." Angela next to him was on the edge of crying, but nodded her head signaling that she was okay with it. "Are you both sure?" they nodded their heads in response. "Okay just let me call my family, and see if their okay with it." I dialed the number quickly "Hello?" this time it was Brad speaking. "Brad is it okay if I bring a new member into our coven?" I asked pretty nervous. "Sure it is. Everyone's okay with it!" he said and I could hear the excited squeals coming from everyone else. "Do you mind if he used to be a werewolf?" I asked very nervously because the other line went silent. "That…would…be…AWESOME!! Of course we don't mind!!" and the squeals got louder. "Great thanks." And I hung up. I turned toward Jacob and Angela and said "Their all okay with It." And I could tell Angela was happy because her face automatically lit up. "Okay. First, I need to get him out. So tonight I'll get a death certificate for him sign him into the morgue get him out and leave. Are you okay with it?" they both nodded in agreement.

Once, I got him out I took him to an empty field. I looked at his face. 'So angelic' I thought. Then I moved towards his wrists and bit down into the soft flesh releasing the venom and taking some blood. I bit the neck, the wrists, and the crooks of his arms. His transformation was a bit different. Instead of screaming he stayed silent. This brought back memories of my change.

_**Flashback**_

_I was fumbling around in the forest looking for _our_ meadow. After hours of hopelessly groping through the forest I had finally found the meadow, but instead of gorgeous flowers I found a gorgeous fire haired vampire with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Victoria came forward to in her feline like stride. She put her mouth to my ear and whispered "A mate for a mate" and she bit down painfully into my neck. I remember how much it hurt. When I woke up I saw six concerned faces above me._

_**End of Flashback**_

When I was out of my trance I saw something completely different from what I expected to see. I expected to see a screaming boy sprawled out on the floor, but instead I saw a vampire with white ears and a tail. My eyes bulging at the scene before me. The boy asked in a worried tone "Are you okay Bella?" "Yes, but are you!" I replied. I realized this was Brandon. "Brandon how long have you been sitting there?!" I asked while reaching forward to pet one of his pure white ears. "About an hour or so." And he seemed to like it when I petted him like that. He then rolled on the grass like a dog. "Oh and guess what!! I already found out about my power!" he said suddenly very excited. "I can still turn into a werewolf that's why I have these cool ears!" and I petted his ear again. I touched his black cropped hair. It was soft and I found that his white ears brought out how dark his hair really was. "Okay! We have to get going don't we?" he asked grinning "Yeah. We do. We have to see your parents first and get your stuff."


	4. Come On!

Once again plz vote 4 wat kind of chpts

**Once again plz vote 4 wat kind of chpts. U want. On my profile! Oh and Brandon can't imprint because of the vampire thing. Srry if u wee hoping for him to imprint.**

Brandon and I rushed through the damp woods for at least 5 minutes. We finally saw his home. Angela and Jacob were already at the door with happy grins. I could also see a bit of shock on Jacob. I bet he expected us not to be here for at least another two days. I finally noticed something about Brandon that I didn't see before. His eyes weren't a glowing red like most newborns, but instead it was a shocking BLUE!! When we left his house to go back to Oregon I asked on the way "Are you feeling like there's something you miss about being human?" he replied "No, not really, but I wish this burning in the back of my throat would stop." I looked at him in a sympathetic way. "That's normal for a vampire. I remember when I had it before to. But now I can resist. We can go hunting when we get back."

We walked up the front steps of our mansion, and I knocked on the door. Andy was the one that answered "Hi Bella and guest! Is this the new guy?" he asked as he pointed warily at Brandon. "Yeah he's my close friend's son. Now can we go in?" I said. Andy turned around and hollered to everyone else "Bella and the new guy are here! Stop making out and make room!!" and he turned around again. "well come on in". We were welcomed by a swarm of hugs and "WOWs!".

Brandon's eyes settled into an emerald green. Everything was pretty good. But then on Saturday the doorbell rang and I changed my appearance immediately. Ricki and Andy walked up to the door and opened it. Brad and Brandon were playing Halo and Alex was with Mandy fighting about whether Brittney Spears was as slutty as Paris Hilton. I was just skateboarding outside on our ramp. I heard seven pairs of feet shuffle in. I went on the ramp planning on crashing through the roof. I gained speed and was going at least 100 mph. I shot off the ramp, and gave myself a burst of speed by adding a blast of wind. I got over the pool house and the training tower, and my board transformed into an air board. I got to the mansion and went head first through the roof. I was about to crash onto the marble floor. I stopped immediately and landed the heel of my board first. When I was about five feet away from the ground I morphed my board into a tiny box.

I crashed down onto the hard floor cracking the hard marble, but felt nothing. I was so focused on crashing through the roof I didn't see who had arrived. I glanced at them, and in the blink of an eye I gave them a replacement Jackie Page.

**Edward's POV**

We walked into the mansion and instead of just walking in we were interrupted by a girl crashing through the roof. The one who we knew was Ricki started scolding her about molesting the house. The girl who I seemed to recognize, from all the posters in Alice's, was Jackie Page. Alice and Rose were crazy about them. The second time I tried to look at her she seemed like she was a different person from the one we saw coming through the roof. There was something about her scent that seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could read her mind but she was blocking it by singing. It sounded robotic like it was programmed to sing that.

**Bella' Pov**

I ran over to one of my favorite thinking spots. It was near the mountains, and it had a crystal clear pond with emerald grass surrounding it. I sat on a rock trying to choose what my replacement should say.

I heard what was going on at the house. _"Jackie! Don't crash through the house like that! One day your going to make this place crumble to pieces!" _I nodded _"Oh you didn't! Your using a replacement right now aren't you! Jackie Arianrhod Nicothoedes Levern Amdrellie Page! Get Back Here Now!!" Uh Oh! I forgot she could tell if I s there or not._


End file.
